Regalos de Navidad
by yusha
Summary: La navidad estaba cerca ya. Los moños, las esferas y los muérdagos poco a poco habían tomado su lugar… y ella estaba por obtener el más precioso regalo que pudieran darle en Navidad...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)_

_

* * *

_

**Regalos de Navidad **

**Tags:** _{__Aino ; Gea ; Izanami ; Amaya ; Itzel }_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 1.**_

Alta, rubia, de vivaces ojos verde aguamarina, piel bronceada y elegante porte, así era la joven mujer que aquella tarde ingresaba con paso tranquilo a las instalaciones del hospital general de Konoha, dispuesta como siempre, a darles a los pequeños del área pediátrica e infantil un par de horas de diversión y entretenimiento.

Ese era el trabajo que como voluntaria había aceptado hacía poco más de dos meses y del cual sólo unos cuantos de sus amigos íntimos estaban enterados. No porque le diera vergüenza, ni siquiera porque le importara el qué dirán. Simplemente, ella no era de las que iba por las calles gritando a los cuatro vientos lo increíblemente gratificante que podía llegar a ser el ayudar a la sociedad… así que, se podría decir que tenía sus propias razones para preferir no divulgarlo. No le veía el caso… así como tampoco le veía el caso a todo el alboroto que las enfermeras estaban haciendo aquella tarde por motivo de la época navideña…

Francamente, todo el esfuerzo que le dedicaban a redecorar el hospital, le parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo, ya que todos ahí estaban siempre tan ocupados, andando de lado a lado que ni siquiera solían notarlo… e incluso no sólo en el hospital, si no en muchos de los lugares a los que ella iba, como la escuela pública en donde trabajaba, o en las oficias gubernamentales en que sus hermanos laboraban… aunque claro, había personas como ella que se daba claramente cuenta de los cambios en la decoración y sencillamente no decían nada, dejándolo todo pasar.

No era como si la navidad fuera sólo adornar, no. Ella sabía que la navidad era algo más, y que decorar no era algo esencial… así que, andando hacia el ala de pediatría, la mujer siguió tranquila, saludando con una silenciosa reverencia a todo aquel doctor o enfermera con quien se topara en el camino, haciendo caso omiso de todo el jolgorio que ocurría a su alrededor… hasta que alguien la llamó.

-¿Temari?

Escuchó que la llamaban con absoluta claridad, una voz masculina, ligeramente conocida… y como estaba un tanto distraída, no se puso realmente a pensar en quién podría ser, y sencillamente se giró, teniendo la sorpresa de encontrárselo justamente a él…

-Nara… - susurró la ojiverde, casi arqueando ambas cejas al identificarlo, y él, dibujando una media sonrisa en los labios, avanzó a paso lento, con ambas manos en el interior de sus bolsillos…

-Ha pasado tiempo – dijo él con voz suave, y ella, sencillamente asintió.

Ese muchacho, alto, delgado y larga cabellera atada en una coleta alta, era Nara Shikamaru. Uno de los pocos conocidos a quien ella podría llegar a considerar un amigo… aunque no demasiado íntimo: tenían suficientes diferencias en cuanto a su forma de pensar que le impedían seriamente considerarlo como alguien verdaderamente cercano…

-Pensé que estabas fuera del país – comentó ella, después de unos instantes en silencio durante los cuales él llegó a menos de dos pasos de ella, y el muchacho asintió.

-Estuve un par de meses en el extranjero, pero he vuelto por las festividades – explicó el pelinegro lo obvio, y aunque Temari quiso responderle mordaz que aquello era obvio, hizo un magnífico esfuerzo y se contuvo, pensando que quizás no era un buen momento para pelear con él dada la posible situación que lo habría llevado hasta aquel lugar…

-¿Tienes algún familiar enfermo?- cuestionó la chica, yendo directo al grano mientras echaba un fugaz vistazo a la sala de espera que había a espaldas del muchacho, y Shikamaru volteando fugazmente también, volvió después a mirarla mientras negaba.

-Para nada, estoy aquí como voluntario ayudando un poco con los ancianos – le explicó, y de nuevo la rubia se sorprendió.

-¿No es eso demasiado problemático para ti?- ironizó a sabiendas del carácter perezoso del muchacho, y él, casi dejando escapar una risa, asintió.

-Sí, lo es… pero perdí una apuesta y aquí me tienes – le explicó tranquilo, y esta vez la muchacha también sonrió de medio lado.

-Sí, ya decía yo que eso no cuadraba contigo – comentó, relajándose un poco al saber que no había sucedido ninguna catástrofe, y tras unos segundos en silencio, en los que ambos intercambiaron una mirada, al final Shikamaru preguntó.

-¿Y tú, qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo, dudando un poco si debía o no preguntarle por sus hermanos, y entonces, ella levantó ligeramente el libro que desde un principio había llevado en la mano.

-Soy voluntaria en pediatría, les leo cuentos a los niños y a veces juego un poco con ellos – le contó tranquila, y esta vez fue el turno del pelinegro el que pareció sorprenderse… aunque no precisamente por lo que ella acababa de contarle.

-¿Mitología? ¿En serio les cuentas a los niños las historias de la mitología? – cuestionó mirando alternadamente a la chica y al libro, cosa que de inmediato consiguió que Temari borrara su sonrisa y lo mirara altiva.

-La mitología tiene cientos de historias de las que los niños pueden aprender aunque no lo creas – comenzó a defender ella su punto, y él, que se divertía en sobremanera al sacarla de sus casillas, la retó.

-Dame un ejemplo – pidió sin borrar su sonrisa, y la rubia, contando hasta veinte para no perder la paciencia, le respondió.

-El del mito de Gea – le dijo tranquila y muy segura de sí misma, mirándolo desafiante, y tras un largo silencio en el que ellos tan sólo intercambiaron miradas, el pelinegro suspiró.

-No vas a contarme de qué trata ese mito, ¿verdad?- concluyó interpretando acertadamente el silencio en que se habían sumergido, y entonces, tal y como esperaba, la vio sonreír orgullosa…

-Si quieres saberlo, sólo búscalo en Internet – le sugirió burlona, y de inmediato, él volvió a suspirar.

-Mendokusai- murmuró, llevándose una mano a la nuca y ampliando un poco más su sonrisa al escucharla también reír.

-Tan vago como siempre- dijo ella divertida, y sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera volver a decir nada, la ojiverde retomó la palabra. – Tengo que irme, ya voy retrazada – le anunció, y asintiendo, Shikamaru le dio la razón.

-Si, también yo tendría que irme… te veré más tarde supongo – dijo a modo de despedida, y ella sonrió.

-Es probable – le dijo.

Y levantando la mano a manera de despedida, se dio la media vuelta antes de seguir su camino hacia el área de pediatría, en donde la enfermera de turno la esperaba con impaciencia…

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras – reclamó la malencarada mujer nada más verla llegar.

-Gomenasai, Aino san, se me hizo un poco tarde – se disculpó entonces Temari, aún a sabiendas que no se había retrazado mucho… y sin embargo, a la rechoncha y bajita enfermera no le importó.

-Pues que no se repita, a diferencia de ti yo sí tengo cosas importantes que hacer – concluyó la enfermera poniéndose de inmediato unas gafas feas que llevaba colgando antes de salir triunfante de la sala…

Y aunque Temari quería replicarle a la mujer cuyo apellido nada tenía que ver con su actitud, pronto tuvo que mantener a raya el mal humor al sentirse repentinamente abrazada por un par de niñas rubias, que a coro le hablaban…

-¡Temari chan, Temari chan!- decían las emocionadas niñitas, fuertemente agarradas de las piernas de la ojiverde, que al mirarlas les sonrió sin problema.

-¡Creíamos que no vendrías! – dijo de pronto una de ellas, cuya brillante melena permanecía atada en dos diminutas y graciosas coletas que apenas y conseguían mantenerse sujetas.

-Pero si tan sólo me he retrazado un par de minutos, Izanami chan- les respondió cariñosa ella, acariciándoles suavemente la brillante melena, y la otra pequeña, cuya cabellera estaba atada en un par de largas trenzas, le insistió.

-¡Pero tú eres muy puntual Temari chan!- replico haciendo un gracioso pucherito.

-Pero ya estoy aquí Amaya, no hay de qué preocuparse – le dijo tratando de calmarlas a ambas, que antes de que pudieran seguir insistiendo, pronto comenzaron a escuchar al resto de los niños, que tras saludar, le pidieron comenzara con la lectura mientras se acomodaban en las sillitas o en la alfombra, formando un semi circulo al rededor de Temari…

Así que, resignándose a la falta de atención especial que recibirían por la rubia, el par de niñitas hicieron lo mismo que el resto de sus compañeros, dispuestas a escuchar con gran atención la historia de la diosa _Ix Chel*_, una deidad de la cultura maya de la que ninguno de los presentes había escuchado nunca, y que al igual que muchas otras, les era tan interesante que no se daban cuenta de la presencia que tarde a tarde escuchaba con atención las historias que contaba Sabaku no Temari desde la estación de enfermeras cercana…

* * *

_Y tatáaaan!_

_Como bien dice el título, este fict es un regalo de navidad, aunque ligeramente adelantado jajaja, y por supuesto, cada capítulo estará dedicado a una persona diferente y que por cierto es la responsable de los tags que menciono al inicio… _

_En esta ocasión, el capitulo está dedicado a **Karagabrielle** que me puso un poco difícil la situación ya que debía pensar en la manera de combinar los nombres japoneses junto al de Gea e Itzel (o mejor dicho Ix Chel, que es como los antiguos mayas la llamaban)._

_En cuanto al mito de Gea… no se ustedes que tan aficionados sean a la mitología griega, a mi me encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con los dioses del olimpo y los héroes mitológicos, pero como el fict no se trata de eso, no quise entrar en detalles al respecto, y tal y como sugirió Temari, los invito a hacer uso del Internet para averiguar más al respecto xD_

_Les quiero, cuídense, dejen reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo en donde pretendo ahondar más en la historia! Besitos, bye bye n.n_

**Regalos**** de Navidad**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**__**.**_

**Tags:** _{__Lila ; Mecedora ; Atrevimiento ; Armario ; Observación }_

Temari permaneció en la sala de pediatría hasta que la enfermera de turno iba por el último de los niños para devolverlo sano y salvo a su respectiva habitación. Era parte de su rutina, así se había estado acostumbrando ella, los niños y también las enfermeras, por lo que para todos en aquel piso les era común la presencia de la rubia hasta aquellas horas…

Y no era que fuera demasiado tarde, sino que, estando Temari en la sala de pediatría, se llevaba a cabo el cambio de turnos, por lo que las enfermeras que la veían llegar se iban antes de que saliera, y por supuesto, las que la veían salir no sabían a que hora la ojiverde habría llegado, así que, al salir ella de aquella sala se encontraba con los rostros amables de un grupo diferente de enfermeras que de mejor humor dedicaban toda su atención a los pequeñitos y no se sorprendían ya de encontrarla a ella ni le preguntaban si podrían ayudarla en algo, sino todo lo contario: a veces hasta le ofrecían agua o comida mientras esperaba en compañía de los niños a que estos fueran llevados de regreso a las habitaciones…

Así que aquel día, tal y como había venido haciendo desde que entrara a prestar sus servicios al hospital, Sabaku no Temari recogió sus libros y su bolsa lila tras despedirse del último de los niños y salió del ala de pediatría lista para pasar a la estación de enfermeras a despedirse y así poder marcharse de regreso a casa… hasta que le pareció escuchar una voz familiar.

-…si las cosas siguen igual, me temo que no habrá otro remedio – escuchó la ojiverde con total claridad, e inevitablemente echó un vistazo hacia donde se escuchaba la voz…

Y ahí, en uno de los pasillos que comunicaban a las habitaciones pudo ver a Haruno Sakura, una prominente cirujana a quien la propia Temari conocía prácticamente desde su infancia, quien hablaba con los padres de alguno de los pequeñines con quien la rubia pasaba cada tarde… y aunque las palabras de la doctora inquietaron el corazón de la joven maestra, no le pareció correcto acercarse más a ellos, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era no interferir y seguir su camino… y sin embargo, pocos segundos después se detuvo al escuchar a su amiga que la llamaba.

-Por un momento creí que no iba a alcanzarte – dijo a modo de saludo la doctora, cuya cabellera rosa contrastaba enormemente con el blanco impoluto del lugar.

-¿Me estabas esperando?- cuestionó ligeramente sorprendida. Si bien no era común ver a Sakura por aquella área del hospital, lo cierto era que cuando acudía era únicamente para dar una opinión profesional, no para tener una plática con ella…

-Sí, pero el doctor Uchiha me pidió que hiciera una consulta de último momento… y obviamente, lo único que quería era despistarme porque yo ya había hecho la consulta días antes y estaba registrada en el historial del paciente – le contó mirándola con picardía mientras retomaban el camino, y ante tal mirada, la profesora arqueó una de sus finas y delgadas cejas…

-¿Porqué me vez así?- cuestionó sin entender, y parpadeando sorprendida, la Haruno casi se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Oh por Dios… ¡No me digas que no te has dado cuenta!- susurró la pelirosa repentinamente entusiasmada, deteniendo momentáneamente sus pasos y echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor antes de responderle a su amiga… - ¡Uchiha Itachi no ha te ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que llegaste Temari, me lo han dicho las enfermeras y yo lo noté hoy!- casi quiso gritarle la Haruno, embriagada de la emoción, y sin embargo Temari, que no entendía del todo lo que le decía, se mantuvo en silencio y a la expectativa durante unos segundos…

-¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula, asimilando palabra a palabra toda la información, y su amiga, sonriendo con autosuficiencia, abrazó confiada las historias clínicas que llevaba, mientras retomaba su marcha.

-Llegué a pediatría cuando estabas terminando el relato, las enfermeras estaban todas ya preparándose para llevar a los niños de vuelta a sus habitaciones y el doctor Uchiha estaba recargado en la estación con sus negros ojos fijos sobre ti. Ni siquiera me vio cuando llegué y no fue hasta que las enfermeras entraron por los primeros niños que se volteó... y te juro Temari, que la expresión en su rostro al verse pillado por mi me lo dijo todo – le contó sin dejar de mirarla con picardía, y tras un par de segundos más en silencio, la rubia poco a poco comenzó a reír, confundiendo ligeramente a la pelirosa, quien esta vez no entendió que pasaba…

-Por favor Sakura, no te hagas esas ideas locas – le pidió la chica, conteniendo ligeramente su risa, - Itachi no me veía a mí, ¿si?, muchos de los niños con los que convivo requieren estar siempre bajo observación y él los vigila, eso es todo – le aseguró divertida la rubia, y aunque a la doctora no le pasó desapercibido un pequeño detalle de la forma de hablar de su amiga, prefirió dejar las cosas por la paz… después de todo, sabía perfectamente bien que Sabaku no Temari podía llegar a ser una mujer muy necia.

-Bueno, como sea, no vine a hablarte de eso sino de la fiesta de navidad - dijo, cambiando entonces el tema, y su interlocutora entonces cerro los ojos un segundo, suspiró y asintió.

-La fiesta en casa de Naruto, como olvidarlo – comentó sin mucho entusiasmo, recordando a la perfección que el año pasado había acabado durante al menos una hora encerrada en un armario en casa del muchacho, esperando nunca supo qué…

Ese amigo suyo, Uzmaki Naruto, rubio, alto y de electrizantes ojos azules, en ocasiones era sumamente extraño, pero no por eso era malo. Al contrario, ella le tenía mucho aprecio, y aunque año tras año prefiriera quedarse en casa, sentada en la vieja mecedora que tenían en la sala, siempre acababa en casa del muchacho acompañando a sus amigos y a sus hermanos…

-No, la fiesta de navidad que organizamos cada año en el hospital – le informó la pelirosa, consiguiendo en el acto una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su compañera.

-¿Hacen una fiesta en el hospital?- cuestionó verdaderamente sorprendida, y Sakura asintió.

-Sí, aunque es más bien una pequeña reunión. Solemos hacerla a la hora del cambio de turno que es cuando la gran mayoría se encuentra reunida – le explicó con una sonrisa - hay ponche, panque navideño, intercambio de regalos y dulces, además cada año la directora del hospital contrata a un Santa para que les de regalos a los niños de pediatría, ¿te gustaría venir?- le preguntó mirándola un tanto dubitativa, y Temari, tras meditarlo un par de segundos asintió.

-Claro, incluso podría traer algunos regalos para los niños – contestó sonriendo también, y aunque la doctora momentáneamente quiso dar un salto de emoción, se contuvo.

-¡Eso sería fantástico! – anunció conteniéndose también de abrazar a su amiga. La quería mucho, sí, pero tenía que mantenerse tranquila durante el horario de trabajo… y antes de que la otra pudiera decir algo, ambas escucharon a través de las bocinas que solicitaban la presencia de la doctora Haruno en el área de traumatología… - Bueno, el deber me llama – dijo a modo de despedida, y asintiendo, su amiga se despidió.

-Suerte, te veré después – le dijo, y asintiendo también la cirujana emprendió la marcha hacia el pasillo de la derecha… y no había dado ni seis pasos cuando se detuvo y llamó de nuevo a Temari que deteniéndose también, volteó a mirarla.

-¡No olvides pasar a la recepción por tu amigo secreto! – le anunció tranquila, elevando ligeramente la voz para que la escuchara, y aunque la rubia la había escuchada a la perfección, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Amigo secreto?- repitió, y la otra asintió.

-¡Sí, el nombre de tu amigo secreto, me tomé el atrevimiento de incluir tu nombre en la urna para el intercambio!- le dijo, y sin esperar una respuesta, se despidió con un movimiento rápido de la mano y se perdió en el primer recodo del pasillo, dejando a la joven profesora ahí parada durante unos cuantos segundos antes de suspirar con resignación…

-Con que amigo secreto – se repitió a sí misma con cierto fastidio. - ¿Por qué no habrían elegido un intercambio de regalos sencillo?- se preguntaba al retomar la marcha.

Eso del amigo secreto era un fastidio, una complicación innecesaria. Para ella, que era siempre mas práctica que el resto, eso de estar dejando un detallito con pistas a diario durante el tiempo que durara el juego era una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero… además, muy pocas veces los involucrados en el juego acertaban al adivinar a su amigo secreto, lo cual hasta cierto punto podría llegar a ser irritante cuando las pistas eran tan obvias…

Pero bueno, esperando que en esta ocasión le fuera mejor, y comenzó a convencerse a sí misma, diciéndose que en esta navidad no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amargar por un tonto juego, no señor. Así que, nada más llegar a la recepción y encontrarse con la urna en donde estaban los papelitos con los nombres de los participantes perfectamente bien doblados para que nadie pudiera ver lo que decían, se dispuso a tomar un nombre, rogándole al cielo que le tocara alguna chica –porque siempre es más fácil regalarle algo a una chica…

Y sin embargo, cuando al final sacó la mano con un solo papelito y lo leyó, al instante se arrepintió de que su amiga secreta fuera precisamente una mujer…

_

* * *

_

_Y este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a __**Angelaok**__ que fue quien me dio los 5 tags para este capitulo! xD_

_Y aunque me tardé más de lo planeado, espero que este segundo capítulo les guste, jejeje, y claro, que ninguna de uds quiera matarme por meter a Itachi dentro de la historia… porque sí, aunque algunas creían que era Shikamaru el que observaba, la verdad es que no es así, muajajaja… así que, tan sólo no me pregunten porqué metí a Uchiha Itachi como pediatra, porque la verdad ni yo misma tengo como explicarlo jajaja xD_

_**Nonahere, YyessyY, Maki-chan x3, Cristal, Oonigiri, Jaz, Natzhu y Karagabrielle, **__muchas gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capitulo, cuídense, les quiero, gracias por lees y no olviden dejar reviews_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**__**.**_

**Tags:** _{ Borrador ; Teléfono ; Lluvia ; Historia ; Doce }_

Dándole la espalda a la ventana, Sabaku no Temari pidió a sus alumnos que pasaran al frente el examen que habían estado realizando, justamente tres minutos antes de que sonara la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases y al mismo tiempo el inicio de las vacaciones.

Era la última clase que tendría con el grupo durante ese año, y como regresando de las vacaciones debían entregar calificaciones parciales, le había parecido una buena idea aplicar el examen antes de salir y no una vez que todos hubieran olvidado todo…

Así que, tras recibir el último de los exámenes y desearles una feliz navidad y año nuevo a sus alumnos, la joven profesora se quedó rápidamente sola en el interior de aquella amplia y fría aula, escuchando apenas el amortiguado sonido del viento y la nieve golpear contra los cristales, mientras comenzaba a guardar tranquilamente sus cosas.

Y aunque se moría de ganas de salir corriendo al igual que todos los estudiantes, la rubia de brillantes ojos verdes sabía que tenía que esperar al menos una media hora antes de poder marcharse, todo por culpa de la tormenta de nieve que de un momento a otro se había desatado aquella mañana, obligándola a permanecer en la escuela mientras alguno de sus dos hermanos se desocupaban… porque por muy desagradable que les resultara a ambos tener que ir a recogerla en mitad de aquella lluvia helada, la verdad era que no tenían otra opción y así mismo se los había dicho ella al recordarles que habían sido ellos quienes le perdieran la sombrilla que solía llevar al trabajo…

Así que, suspirando, la joven profesora tomó el borrador, limpió el pizarrón, y treinta segundos después, casi pegó un salto al escuchar su celular vibrar contra la superficie de la mesa, indicándole que había un mensaje de texto entrante…

-Maldición- gruñó llevándose una mano a su agitado pecho, y llegando en dos pasos a su escritorio, leyó el texto sin siquiera prestar atención al número de teléfono.

-_Estoy afuera de la escuela _– leyó, y dando por hecho que se trataba de alguno de sus hermanos, rápidamente y sin tomarse la molestia de contestar, se puso su abrigo, tomó su bolsa y salió a toda prisa del salón.

-¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos!- les deseó a todos sus compañeros al pasar junto a la dirección, sin pensar siquiera en detenerse para felicitarlos uno por uno.

Y no era que fuera de ese tipo de maestras que anhelaba fervientemente tener buenas migas con sus compañeros, al contrario: entre menos los tratara menos problemas surgirían… así que, sin lamentarse por su huída veloz, en menos de cinco minutos se encontró con el viento helado del patio que a pesar de la nieve, no consiguió que aminorara el paso y al llegar a la puerta principal, sin dudar un segundo la abrió encontrándose una verdadera sorpresa…

-… tú – susurró incrédula al ver frente a sí al alto pelinegro, que a punto estuvo de llamar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió…

-Hola, ¿estás lista?- preguntó, y tras unos segundos, ella asintió.

-Claro – dijo, y cerrando a puerta tras de sí, dio un paso hacia el muchacho, que abriendo de nuevo el paraguas, comenzó a caminar junto a ella rumbo al auto en absoluto silencio.

¿Porqué había sido precisamente él quien acudiera a recogerla?, se preguntaba mentalmente la rubia, no alcanzando a comprender los motivos que habían enviado al muchacho en su búsqueda, y casi como si él pudiera leerle la mente, al detenerse ambos ante la puerta del copiloto que caballerosamente Shikamaru abrió, él mismo le explicó.

-Tu hermano estaba en una junta importante, yo estaba con Naruto y me pidió que viniera por ti- le contó antes de cerrar la puerta y correr hacia la puerta del otro lado, y aunque por un instante Temari estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo se enteró el rubio de que ella esperaba a que la recogieran, el reconfortante y delicioso aroma del café capuccino que había en el auto prácticamente la desorientó.

-¿Tienes café en el auto?- preguntó dubitativa, saboreando el aroma en el aire, y cerrando su propia puerta, el pelinegro asintió.

-Te traje uno- dijo con una media sonrisa, estirando la mano hacia la guantera abriéndola, dejándole ver un par de vasos de café cuidadosamente colocados en el interior del compartimento.

-… no te hubieras molestado – le agradeció entonces ella, mirando alternadamente las bebidas y el rostro del muchacho, que en ningún momento había dejado de verla…

-Me pareció necesario- respondió tranquilamente, y al verla entonces dibujar una diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa, el pelinegro se obligó a mirar al frente mientras encendía el auto… - ¿Te llevo a tu casa?- preguntó mirándola de reojo sacar ambos vasos para así poder darle uno a él.

-Me gustaría pasar al hospital, ¿podrías llevarme?- le preguntó esperando no causarle molestias, y él, recibiendo el vaso de las manos de ella, asintió.

-¿Tienes ya la historia que les contarás a los niños?- cuestionó mirándola con atención. Aunque no se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta, le parecía terriblemente encantador verla mientras tomaba café…

El cómo sujetaba el vaso entre sus manos durante unos segundos antes de llevárselo cuidadosamente a los labios, la forma en que esperaba unos instantes más aspirando el delicado aroma que manaba del vaso, le daban al muchacho la impresión de que tal vez desde antes ella estuviera degustando el caliente líquido… y Temari, que hacía todos esos gestos de manera inconciente, asintió volteando a mirarle, obligándolo entonces a darle también un trago al café de su vaso, esperando que ella no se diera cuenta del embelesamiento que sentía cada vez que la miraba…

-Sí, como se acerca navidad quiero contarles la verdadera historia de San Nicolás – dijo ella, esperando no sonar demasiado entusiasmada, y como Shikamaru se había quemado la lengua, arrugó ligeramente las cejas, cosa que a la ojiverde no le pasó desapercibida... - ¿Qué tienes en contra de esa historia?- preguntó arrugando también el entrecejo poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva; y apartándose el vaso de la boca, el muchacho dejó su bebida en el portavasos y activó el limpiaparabrisas mientras miraba hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor.

-Nada – le respondió sin mirarla, concentrando su vista en el espejo, esperando a que los autos que circulaban lo dejaran pasar… y como Temari no era una mujer a la que convencían fácilmente, insistió.

-Dí lo que tengas que decir de una buena vez – replicó ella, mirándolo fijamente, casi al grado de ser una mirada fulminante… sin embargo, el pelinegro no respondió.

¿Qué iba a decirle, que el gesto que había hecho había sido provocado por la quemadura en su lengua? Hasta él sabía que aquello se merecía su completa burla… y en aquellos momentos, el que ella se burlara de él era lo que menos quería, así que prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

-Nara – le volvió a llamar ella, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Y como el muchacho siguió sin decirle nada, treinta segundos después, justo cuando se hizo un hueco para incorporarse al carril de avance, casi sin querer, ella le gritó…

-¡Shikamaru!- dijo molesta, verdaderamente enfadada de que le ignorara, y el pelinegro, sorprendido, aún cuando ya medio carro había salido, pisó a fondo el freno olvidándose del clutch, y al darse el auto un jalón, el motor instantáneamente se apagó… pero aquello a ninguno de los dos les importó.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó casi en un susurro el muchacho, unos doce segundos después, clavando fijamente sus oscuros ojos sobre los verdes de ella, que tras unos segundos en silencio, volvió su vista al frente.

-Nara – dijo, llevándose vaso de café a los labios, notando aún de reojo la media sonrisa que él había dibujado…

-Dijiste Shikamaru – replicó él, manteniendo a raya el gusto de escucharla pronunciar su nombre después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo, ella de inmediato negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Debiste imaginarlo – dijo, y tras escuchar más fuerte el claxon de los autos, el pelinegro, suspirando, puso el auto de nuevo en marcha y se integró a la circulación.

-Mendokusai… no puedes estar molesta conmigo toda la vida – quiso persuadirla él, conciente de que quizás no encontraría un mejor momento para tocar _ese_ tema. No obstante, ella tenía su propia opinión al respecto y así mismo se lo hizo saber.

-Por supuesto que puedo, y más te vale que no insistas o soy capaz de dejar de ser tu amiga por el resto de mi vida – replicó, y suspirando, Shikamaru murmuró de nuevo un _mendokusai_, mientras pensaba que aunque no quisiera, iba a tener que aplicar una nueva estrategia para convencerla…

_

* * *

_

_Y sí, mis queridos lectores y lectoras, he aquí el capítulo 3 que está dedicado a __**Oonigiri**__ y que verdaderamente me ha costado trabajo… y si les parece raro o poco congruente, es por un par de incógnitas que tengo que resolverles en los próximos capitulos, jejeje… fuera de eso, creo que me quedó bien… y eso que tuve que reescribirlo unas 6 veces, porque esta vez las palabras que me sugirieron me bloquearon por un buen rato antes de pensar como avanzar con la historia... así que no piensen en esto como un relleno, porque aunque lo parezca no lo es, jajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, agradezco como siempre a {**Cristal, YyessyY, Nonahere, Oonigiri, Erotic, Maki-chan, Nathzu, Titxu y Jaz**} por los reviews, espero que este les guste y los deje tan intrigados que no puedan pensar más que en lo que puede pasar jajaja xD Les quiero, gracias por leer, cuídense y no olviden dejar review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**__**.**_

**Tags:** _{ Caída ; Derrota ; Rescate ; Báculo ; Calipso }_

Entrando al hospital aún en compañía de Shikamaru, Temari dio las gracias a Dios de por fin haber llegado.

Contrario a lo que ambos esperaban, la tormenta de nieve en lugar de haber aminorado más bien se había intensificado, causando cientos de problemas en las calles: autos atascados, semáforos inservibles, visibilidad prácticamente nula… y para su mala suerte, según el reporte del servicio meteorológico, las cosas todavía podrían empeorar más.

-¿Estás seguro de que deberías quedarte? – comentó de pronto la de coletas, deteniéndose a unos pasos de la recepción, mirando brevemente a su acompañante mientras buscaba algo en el interior de su bolso. Y Shikamaru, con ambas manos metidas en las bolsas de su abrigo, le respondió.

-No voy a dejarte aquí a la deriva, voy a esperarte para llevarte a tu casa – le aseguró él, tranquilo. Y suspirando, ella sacó de su bolsa un pequeño regalito, mismo que depositó en una mesa junto a la recepción, donde todos los que participaban en el amigo secreto día a día dejaban un regalo.

-Vale, procuraré no tardarme – le prometió entonces volteando a mirarlo, y al verlo esbozar de nuevo aquella media sonrisa que le había visto cuando por equivocación había pronunciado su nombre, casi quiso golpearlo…

-Temari – escucharon de pronto que alguien la llamaba, y volteando ambos, se encontraron a la distancia con la mirada penetrante del doctor Uchiha, que despidiendo a la enfermera que lo acompañaba, se les acercó.

-Itachi, hola – le saludó ella, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, misma que para Shikamaru no pasó desapercibida…

-¿Tienes un minuto?- preguntó él, deteniéndose a dos pasos, mirándola un instante antes de posar su mirada sobre el Nara, que también lo miró retador…

-Claro, más de uno si los quieres – respondió ella amable, avanzando un par de pasos hacia el doctor pero deteniéndose de inmediato antes de voltear a ver a Shikamaru. – Entonces, ¿te veo aquí en una hora? – preguntó ella, y suavizando su mirada al clavar sus oscuros ojos en los verdes de ella, el de la coleta asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Seguro, estaré con los ancianos mientras tanto – le informó, y asintiendo, Sabaku no Temari se dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta Itachi, que durante unos segundos más mantuvo su fría mirada sobre el otro, apenas el tiempo suficiente para que ella lo alcanzase y darse él media vuelta para alejarse a su lado…

Y aceptando momentáneamente su derrota, Nara Shikamaru permaneció durante unos segundos ahí parado, tan solo mirándolos alejarse, antes de suspirar y sacar de la bolsa de su abrigo un pequeño regalo que sutilmente dejó en la mesa para posteriormente emprender su propio camino por los pasillos…

-¿Estás saliendo con él?- preguntó al cabo de unos instantes el pediatra, con sus negros ojos mirando siempre al frente, y la de coletas, al ser tomada de pronto por sorpresa, instintivamente lo miró estupefacta…

-… no, claro que no – respondió tras unos segundos en silencio, volviendo inmediatamente su mirada al frente y sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse al sentir sobre sí misma la penetrante mirada del Uchiha, que habiéndose adelantado un paso para abrir la puerta que separaba el ala de pediatría de los pasillos, de pronto la miraba directamente a la cara.

-Entonces no interrumpí nada- juzgó el pelinegro sin quitarle el ojo de encima mientras cruzaba por aquellas puertas, y ella, por algún motivo nerviosa, sólo bajó la mirada, maldiciendo mentalmente a Sakura…

Si tan sólo se le hubiera ocurrido no contarle que el Doctor Uchiha siempre la observaba, seguramente ella sola nunca en toda su vida se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, y por lo tanto, no se pondría tan nerviosa como en aquel instante estaba… aunque para ser sincera, la joven profesora no estaba tan segura de si el nervio había sido provocado por la atractiva presencia a su lado o por la pregunta que se le había formulado…

-Y… ¿de qué querías hablarme?- cuestionó al cabo de unos segundos, dándose un par de cachetadas mentales, atreviéndose a mirarlo de reojo y sintiéndose ligeramente aliviada al encontrarlo mirando de nuevo al frente. Y respirando profundo, el semblante del Uchiha momentáneamente se ensombreció.

-Esta mañana ingresó a pediatría una pequeña de siete años – comenzó a explicarle en un susurro bajo, casi sigiloso. - La encontró un equipo de rescate cerca del muelle, estaba inconciente y presentaba múltiples hematomas además de una posible fractura en las costillas, supuestamente provocados por una caída…– le contó mientras la miraba de reojo. Y Temari, que ante tal información comenzó a sentir de repente la garganta reseca, apretó inconcientemente la mandíbula y cerró ambas manos en un par de puños…- Servicios sociales descubrió que es huérfana de madre y que su padre trabaja todo el día en una empresa constructora, y aunque desde hace horas que se lo informaron el tipo no se ha dignado a venir – siguió contándole, entrando más y más en materia, hasta que de pronto ella se detuvo y lo miró casi con molestia.

-¿Porqué me cuentas todo esto? – preguntó entonces la ojiverde, sintiendo toda la tensión que recorría no sólo en su cuerpo, sino también en su voz. – Oficialmente yo no trabajo para el hospital, no veo la necesidad de involucrarme en esto – aseguró ella, queriendo sonar tranquila a pesar de no estarlo… e Itachi, guardo silencio durante unos segundos también detuvo sus pasos.

Aún cuando quería ocultarlo, al igual que Temari, el propio doctor se encontraba tenso.

Sí, quizás era cierto que él no tendría que contarle nada de aquello, después de todo, sólo era una joven maestra que actualmente acudía al hospital para llevar a cabo un servicio voluntario… pero él la conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás, a pesar de no haber mantenido contacto a lo largo de los últimos años.

Habían sido vecinos, amigos e incluso compañeros, allá en los tiernos años de su infancia, cuando ambos eran apenas unos niños… y de hecho, de no ser por el ingreso de la rubia al hospital durante una tarde hacía poco más de dos meses, el Uchiha casi podría asegurar como imposible un acercamiento a pesar del contacto que ella mantenía con su hermano menor, con Sasuke…

Y sin embargo ahora estaban los dos ahí, de pie en uno de los pasillos de pediatría, muy cerca de las habitaciones, hablando de algo que aunque no quisieran, los había marcado a ambos… y aunque Itachi sabía que seguramente ella no quería enterarse de mas detalles, tomó la decisión de contarle uno último, que estaba seguro tocaría hasta la fibra más profunda de Sabaku no Temari…

-Tiene una muñeca a la que llama Calipso – le dijo sereno, manteniendo también su vista clavada en ella, conciente del impacto que aquella revelación podría provocarle a la rubia. – Desde que llegó, nadie la ha visto soltarla… incluso tiene un pequeño báculo que creo ella misma hizo con la rama de un árbol, para protegerlas a ambas de la gente mala – detalló el muchacho, siguiendo de pronto con su andar y negándose a mirarla un segundo más a la cara.

Aún cuando quería hacerlo, sabia perfectamente bien que no podía, que si se detenía tan sólo un segundo más y encontraba de nuevo sus negros ojos con aquella verde mirada, las cosas se irían a la mierda… y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que aquello pasara. Por su propio bien, y también por el bien de ella…

Que a pesar de sentir la garganta más reseca que antes, a pesar de lo blancos que se habían puesto sus nudillos de tanto apretar las manos, y por sobre todo, a pesar de la fuerte opresión que ante aquella información sentía en su corazón, lucho contra su impulso de dejar que Itachi se alejara para al instante reanudar su marcha y siguió adelante, caminando todavía a su lado…

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno…después de esto, ustedes mismas me dirán si Sakura tenía o no razón en cuanto a su teoría sobre Itachi… y si se preguntan, qué están tramando estos dos, pues se los contaré en el próximo capitulo, porque este por lo pronto se terminó xD_

_Pero bueno, esta vez el capítulo está dedicado a __**YyessyY**__que me sugirió los tags n.n espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado querida, y por supuesto que a ti como a Nonahere, Natzhu, Cristal, Jazmin, y Oonigiri, les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews._

_Cuídense mucho, no se si alcance a poner el nuevo capitulo antes del 24 así que de antemano les deseo feliz navidad y espero que se lo pasen súper bien. Les quiero, no olviden dejarme un nuevo review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**__**. **_

**Tags:** _{ Verde ; Besos ; Miedo ; Amor ; Cariño }_

Para cuando Temari llegó a recepción, Shikamaru ya la estaba esperando, de pie, recargado sobre la pared muy cerca de la mesa de regalos donde lo había dejado. Y según el reloj de pared que había arriba de él, ella se había retrazado casi quince minutos más de lo acordado…

-Perdona la demora – se disculpó de inmediato ella, que solía ser siempre muy puntual, y él, sonriéndole de medio lado la miró percibiendo de inmediato la palidez poco usual en su rostro…

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado, borrando al instante su sonrisa y acercándose un par de pasos hacia ella, que deteniéndose frente a la mesa desvió la mirada y comenzó a buscar el regalito que era para ella.

-Si, estoy perfecta – respondió evadiendo el tema. En aquel preciso momento, no quería hablar al respecto de lo que en pediatría había pasado… y Shikamaru, siendo todo un caballero, no insistió, esperándola pacientemente.

Parecía distraída, como si su mente estuviera vagando en otro lado. Y el muchacho sencillamente no pudo evitar pensar que lo que fuera que hubiera tratado ella con el Uchiha debió haber sido algo delicado… y aún cuando se moría por saber el motivo de sus preocupaciones, prefirió cambiar el tema en cuanto la vio guardar en el interior de su bolso el pequeño regalo de envoltura color verde.

-¿Estas lista para la fiesta de mañana?- tan sólo atinó a cuestionar el muchacho, y ella, tras mirarlo unos segundos, suspiró y bajó su mirada al piso al tiempo que emprendía la marcha en dirección a la salida.

-Ahora mismo no tengo ánimos para pensar en fiestas – le respondió en un susurro.

Por más que quisiera y que tratara, sabía perfectamente bien que no iba a poder quitarse aquella horrible imagen de la cabeza: el menudo cuerpecito de la niña, cubierto de vendas y curaciones, su frágil e inocente rostro cubierto de moretones, y por sobretodo, su cristalina mirada, aterrada, llena completamente de miedo…

Y aunque no se atreviera a admitirlo, y mucho menos a decírselo a nadie, en aquellos momentos, Sabaku no Temari, al igual que esa pequeña niña, necesitaba de un reconfortante abrazo, unas cuantas palabras de alivio, alguna pequeña muestra de cariño…

Motivo por el cual, en cuanto Shikamaru abriera la puerta y el viento helado les diera a ambos directamente en la cara, de forma casi inconciente, la joven rubia se aferró al instante al brazo del muchacho y adhirió un poco más su cuerpo al de él, que aunque ligeramente sorprendido, no se quejó.

Al contrario.

Agradeciéndole en silencio por aquella muestra de repentina pero genuina necesidad, el Nara la guió por la blanca acera cubierta de nieve en dirección al auto, andando tranquilos, juntos, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, sintiendo su pesada respiración muy cerca de su cuerpo y el involuntario temblor del que ella era presa a causa del frío o de lo que fuera que la hubiera llevado a ese estado, dándole a él aunque fuera una mínima esperanza de recuperarla…

-Entonces, ¿te referías a la fiesta de Naruto?- preguntó repentinamente Temari, después de andar durante unos instantes en silencio, mirando distraída los escasos copos de nieve que ahora caían, conciente de que su compañero no tenía porque pagar los platos rotos ni su mal humor. Y Shikamaru, esbozando una pequeñísima sonrisa, negó.

-No, hablaba sobre la fiesta del hospital – le dijo, tranquilo, obteniendo entonces por parte de ella una mirada entre sorprendida y burlona.

-Así que a ti también te obligaron a participar en el intercambio – juzgó la muchacha, esbozando hasta entonces una pequeña sonrisa, y él, que notó de inmediato su predisposición a mejorar de humor, asintió.

-Me dijeron que era obligatorio – le contó, y ella, volviendo su vista al frente, negó.

-A mi me dijeron que era opcional… pero mi nombre estaba en la urna aún antes de que me preguntaran – compartió ella su experiencia, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos en cuanto una nueva ráfaga de viento los azotó antes de cruzar la solitaria calle y sujetándose con un poco más de fuerza al brazo de Shikamaru, que tomándose su tiempo antes de cruzar, deseó que aquel contacto no se terminara…

Pero lamentablemente para él, nada más abrir la puerta del copiloto, la rubia de coletas le soltó para entrar y refugiarse en el interior del auto, al cual el pelinegro unos segundos después también ingresó, encontrándosela frotando enérgicamente sus manos, lo que por supuesto, dio pie a Shikamaru para retomar el contacto.

-Estás helada, deberías usar guantes de lana – le sugirió mientras sujetaba con calma las manos femeninas entre las suyas, e inevitablemente, Temari se sorprendió al sentir el repentino contacto del muchacho cuyos oscuros ojos no se apartaron de los de ella, acelerándole de pronto el corazón…

-Yo… los dejé en el consultorio de Itachi – tan sólo atinó a decir, sintiéndose incapaz siquiera de moverse…

No sabía porqué, pero de pronto, había algo en esa mirada que Shikamaru le dirigía, que la hacía sentir que no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo, a él, a sus brillantes y profundos ojos, a su nariz perfecta y ligeramente respingada, a sus delgados y sonrosados labios…

Y al contrario, el pelinegro, ante la sola mención del nombre del pediatra, sintió la fuerte necesidad de evitar su mirada, su contacto… así que, disimulando lo más que podía su pesar, la soltó y volvió su vista al frente para encender el motor del auto.

-Pensé que habías estado leyéndoles un cuento a los niños – reclamó sutilmente el Nara, no sabía si dolido o molesto al saber que ella había estado aunque fuese un minuto en el consultorio privado del Uchiha.

Porque una cosa era que estuvieran caminando por los pasillos del hospital, siempre llenos de gente que iba de aquí para allá… y otra muy diferente el estar solos en uno de esos consultorios privados en donde se podía hacer cualquier cosa sin que nadie les interrumpiera…

Y Temari, parpadeando un par de veces, ligeramente desconcertada, volvió su vista también al frente mientras el parabrisas limpiaba la nieve que durante la tormenta había caído.

-Sí, lo hice después de comer con Itachi – le respondió ella, pasando saliva con dificultad al sentir de pronto sus mejillas arder ante un ligero sonrojo que ni siquiera sabía porqué le estaba ocurriendo… y el pelinegro, apretando con fuerza el volante, endureció su mirada que al igual que la de la rubia, se mantuvo clavada en el parabrisas que poco a poco se iba despejando…

-Así que también comieron juntos – escupió cada palabra con todo el veneno del que en ese momento era poseedor, odiando un poco más al dichoso pediatra por robarle la oportunidad de comer aquella tarde con la mujer a la que desde hacía mucho tiempo el Nara consideraba como el amor de su vida… y ella, enfrascada en su propia lucha interna, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del tono de voz en que hablaba su compañero.

-Era la hora de la comida… y estábamos hablando de algo importante – le explicó ella, sintiendo de pronto una necesidad de justificarse a pesar de saber que no tenía la obligación ni la necesidad de hacerlo.

Después de todo, ella y Shikamaru eran solo buenos amigos, solo eso y nada más. E igual le pasaba con Itachi por mucho que todas las enfermeras dudasen… porque no sólo Sakura le había insinuado ya que el pediatra sentía algo por ella, no…

De hecho, ahora mismo, al obligarse a mantener la cabeza fría, de pronto a Sabaku no Temari le pareció que el mismísimo Nara Shikamaru estaba insinuándole lo mismo que todas esas mujeres metiches y chismosas que esperaban encontrarla infraganti en alguna sesión de besos con el doctor Uchiha…

Y todavía más desconcertada que al principio, la joven rubia prefirió cerrar la boca y mantenerse durante todo el trayecto a su casa en absoluto silencio, que en ningún momento al muchacho se le ocurrió romper.

* * *

_Kyaaaa! ¿Qué tal se la pasaron todas en navidad? Yo me la pasé bien, el lomo relleno que preparé me quedó bien, tan sólo un poquito seco pero f__uera de eso super bien jajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, hablando del fict, debo decirles que esta es la segunda versión, ya que la primera he decidido usarla para crear un fict con causa, pero ahora mismo no entraré en detalles y me limitaré a dedicar este capitulo a __**Nonahere**__ que me sugirió los tags, además de agradecer enormemente a __**{YyessyY, Nonahere, Cristal, SakurithaHaruno, natzhu, y jazmin}**__ por sus comentarios._

_El capítulo 6 lo publicaré antes de año nuevo! Muchas gracias por leerme, y no olviden dejarme reviews de este capitulo! n.n_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**__**.**_

**Tags:** _{ Sonrisa ; Amor ; Poema ; Leer ; Bailar }_

-Gracias por traerme - agradeció Temari en cuanto Shikamaru hubo estacionado el auto frente al edificio de departamentos en que desde hacía poco tiempo vivía junto con sus hermanos. Y el muchacho, apagando el motor del auto, suspiró antes de voltear a mirarla. Aún estaba serio.

-Shiho y yo nunca fuimos novios como tú piensas – dijo de pronto el muchacho, abordando sin miramientos el tema que aquella misma tarde, durante el trayecto de la escuela al hospital, ella se había negado rotundamente a hablar. – Si paso tanto tiempo junto a ella, es únicamente por motivos laborales – intentó explicarse él, y sin embargo ella, visiblemente incómoda ante el tema, desvió su vista hacia la acera de enfrente.

-Ah, entonces cenar juntos y llevarla a bailar también era parte de tu trabajo – le interrumpió hablándole con ironía, cediendo finalmente a participar en aquella discusión que hacía meses había retardado…

-Era su cumpleaños, y no estaba sólo yo, tú lo sabes muy bien – se defendió al instante él, basándose absolutamente en los hechos, recordándolos perfectamente.

Había sido hace casi tres meses, quizás un poco menos, cuando Shikamaru, casi por error había descubierto que esa simpática muchachita cuya radiante sonrisa que era únicamente opacada por esos lentes de fondo de botella que la hacían ver poco o nada agraciada, estaba a unos días de cumplir años. Y por supuesto, todos los compañeros del departamento de criminología al enterarse, de inmediato y sin penarlo pronto se organizaron para llevar a cabo una mega fiesta con cena y baile para celebrarlo… y realmente, el Nara no había tenido otra opción más que asistir.

Así eran las fiestas con sus compañeros: o todos coludos o todos rabones, solían decirse entre ellos haciendo énfasis en lo importante que era formar parte de un equipo y jalar parejo, cubrirse las espaldas, apoyarse mutuamente. Él siempre lo había sabido, y Temari también porque en varias ocasiones se había atrevido a llevarla a ese tipo de reuniones… pero por alguna razón que él intuía eran celos, en aquel momento, cuando la ojiverde le llamó por teléfono y se enteró que estaba en medio de una fiesta, sumamente dolida le dijo que se quedara a disfrutar de la fiesta y que se olvidara para siempre de su amistad con ella…

Y a partir de ese momento, sin que el Nara pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, la ojiverde dejó de contestar sus llamadas, dejó de aceptar sus invitaciones a salir con él durante los fines de semana, ¡incluso de cambió de casa para que él dejara de buscarla…! Pero lo que más le había dolido al muchacho, era que a partir de ese momento, la rubia de coletas había comenzando a tratarlo con fría indiferencia, llamándolo únicamente por su apellido cuando obligadamente se encontraban…y aunque por cuestiones de trabajo no pudo insistir en solucionar sus problemas tanto como él quería, la verdad era que nunca había dejado de quererla ni de extrañarla…

-Temari – le llamó de nueva cuenta el muchacho, tras unos breves instantes en silencio en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, extendiendo incluso su mano para sujetar tiernamente la de ella, que de inmediato comenzó a negar con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No me importa si estaban solos o no, además no es por eso por lo que estoy molesta contigo – le dijo ella, volteando fugazmente a verlo, y soltándose instantáneamente del cálido agarre para comenzar a buscar las llaves en el interior de su bolsa.

-¿Entonces porqué? – insistió en saber él, sintiendo el agitado latir de su corazón, seguro de que, al ejercer un poco más de presión conseguiría por fin saber, y ella, también con el corazón acelerado, con su mirada clavada en el interior de su bolsa, buscando sus llaves casi desesperada, no le respondió.

Ya sabía ella que tarde o temprano iban a tener que hablarlo, que por más que ella tratara de evitarlo, por mucho que insistiera en mantener el problema oculto, ella sabía que cuando el pelinegro se lo proponía simplemente no cedía… y para su desgracia, aquel era un tema en el que Shikamaru no estaba dispuesto a volver a ceder, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguir una respuesta…

-Temari – le volvió a llamar él, extendiendo de nuevo su mano derecha esta vez para poder sujetarla del mentón, y aún cuando ella se soltó de aquel tierno agarre, él Nara volvió a insistir para obligarla a mirarlo más de dos segundos a la cara. - Temari dime porqué, sólo necesito saber eso – insistió, y ella, esta vez sin poder contenerse, sintiendo aún el nudo en su garganta, le gritó…

-¡Porque tú cambiaste Shikamaru, por eso estoy tan molesta! – respondió más bien dolida, saliendo al instante del auto y cerrando de golpe la puerta antes de correr a toda prisa hacia la entrada del edificio, con las llaves en la mano, dispuesta a entrar lo antes posible y dejar las cosas así como estaban.

-¡Temari espera!- gritó al instante también el muchacho, inquieto, preocupado, saliendo como bólido del auto e interponiéndose en cuanto pudo entre la rubia y la puerta, justo a tiempo antes de que ella cruzase. - ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡De ninguna manera he cambiado! – reclamó desconcertado, sujetándola incluso por los hombros, y causando que en el acto ella lo fulminase.

-¡Ay por favor! ¡Has estado demasiado ocupado con todas tus reuniones y todos esos viajes que ni cuenta te has dado! – volvió a gritarle ella, hablándole con toda la verdad, sorprendiéndolo, dejándolo impactado…

Y aprovechando el desconcierto del muchacho, sin tener el menor de los miramientos, la ojiverde lo empujó hacia un lado y cruzó aquella puerta, también azotándola con fuerza, dejando al pobre muchacho en el exterior, todavía llamándola a voz de grito, sin ser capaz de seguirla…

Estaba molesta, era obvio, y aún cuando quiso tranquilizarse mientras subía al departamento de sus hermanos, la verdad era que sabía que no lo conseguiría con facilidad. Quería golpear algo, o aunque fuera lanzar un par de platos y vasos contra la pared… sin embargo, a sabiendas de que sus hermanos harían preguntas si llegaba a realizarlo, decidió que lo mejor sería respirar profundo, contar hasta cincuenta o cien, y después, sólo después, aún cuando tal vez se sintiera todavía molesta, entonces podría llamarle a Hinata y a Tenten para invitarlas a tomar unos buenos cócteles bien cargados de alcohol…

Lamentablemente para ella, justo después de cerrar la puerta del departamento, cuando su cuenta iba apenas por el treinta y dejaba sobre la mesita de la entrada su bolsa aún abierta, esta resbaló cayendo contra el suelo desperdigando instantáneamente todo su contenido, incluido el pequeño regalo de envoltura verde, que con el golpe de inmediato se abrió, dejándole ver a la rubia de coletas su contenido, que sin saber porqué, atrajo por completo su atención…

-¿Y esto?- se preguntó ligeramente confundida mientras se agachaba a recogerlo.

Era un papel lila perfectamente doblado en cuatro en cuya cara posterior tenía su nombre escrito con una letra que de algún lugar se le hacía conocida. Una especie de recado de parte de su amigo secreto, pensó antes de abrirlo y comenzar a leer…

Y sin embargo, al ver tan sólo el primero de los cuatro párrafos, al darse cuenta de lo que ahí había escrito y sin poder evitar el repentino sonrojo de sus mejillas, de inmediato supo que aquello no era nada de lo que había pensado. No.

Aquel pequeño papelito, escrito con letras negras y amontonadas no eran las felicitaciones ni los buenos deseos para aquellas fiestas, sino todo un poema… o más bien, toda una declaración de amor, que sin proponérselo, le llevó el recuerdo de cierto doctor de ojos negros que supuestamente estaba enamorado…

* * *

Y listoooooooo!

_No tienen idea de cuanto me ha costado poder plasmar el capitulo de ésta manera, aún cuando lo tenía ya todo fríamente calculado, al momento de tener que explicarlo por uno u otro motivo, las ideas se me blokearon y me frustraron… pero por fin lo conseguí y pude explicarles como era que Temari y Shikamaru se habían peleado__, sin olvidar que deje interesante el capitulo, jajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, el capitulo está dedicado a Jaz, mejor conocida como **AideAguinaga** que fue quien me sugirió los tags, y al igual que a ella, también le agradezco a **YyessyY, cristal y a nonahere **por el review que me han dejado n.n_

_No se si conseguiré poner el otro capitulo antes de año nuevo, así que de antemano les deseo un feliz año nuevo, mis mejores deseos y un abrazo gigantesco. _

_Les quiero!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**__**.**_

**Tags:** _{ Fuerza ; Dolor ; Suerte ; Secreto ; Temari }_

La rubia de ojos verdes no podía dejar de caminar inquieta, andando de un lado para otro, mientras que sus amigas, sentadas en el amplio sillón de la sala leían con atención aquella inesperada y repentina declaración.

-_Mírame aunque sea un ratito, cuéntame lo que quieras que te escucho… y quizás en mis ojos veas la chispa, y te sientas atraída poco a poco_… - leyó con entusiasmo contenido la castaña de chonguitos, apenas manteniendo a raya la enorme sonrisa que se moría por esbozar. - _Háblame de pequeñas tonterías, cuéntame de tesoros enterrados, que mi alma va muriendo lentamente si ya pronto no te tengo a mi lado_…

-_¿No lo vez, que te quiero en mi silencio?, ¿no lo entiendes, que te amo demasiado? Y tengo miedo de no ser correspondido, y romper mi corazón en mil pedazos_… - le secundó la pelinegra, conteniendo mejor su emoción y desviando la mirada al rostro de la de coletas, que con un fuerte escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, se detuvo junto al bar mientras esperaba escuchaba el final de aquel poema, que sin embargo ni una ni otra leyeron, concentradas en las reacciones de su amiga rubia que por quinta vez en lo que llevaban de aquella tarde, se servía una nueva copa de margarita…

-Si no dejas de beber ahora mismo, para mañana tendrás un dolor de cabeza colosal – le auguró la castaña, encontrando divertido aquel estado en que su amiga había entrado.

Estaba nerviosa, tremendamente inquieta, y contrario a lo que siempre aparentaba, en esta ocasión no podía mantenerse serena ni fría, lo cual para el par de chicas era toda una novedad.

-Ahora mismo eso no me importa Tenten- respondió la de ojos verdes, manteniéndose apenas unos instantes quieta junto a la barra, dirigiéndole a sus compañeras una mirada significativa. - ¿Qué acaso no leyeron bien eso? ¡Itachi se me está declarando, por el amor de Dios! – les gritó casi sintiéndose al borde de la histeria, apretando con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz sus manos, en un intento por mantener la calma. No obstante, las otras dos intercambiaron una pequeña mirada antes de atreverse a volver a hablar.

-Pero… ¿cómo es que estás tan segura de que se trata de Itachi? En el hospital trabajan muchos hombres solteros – preguntó la de cabellera negra, dudando sobre la identidad del pretendiente, no así la rubia, que dejando por primera vez su copa intacta retomó su inquieto andar.

-Tú no has visto como me mira Hinata… y además hoy se puso celoso cuando me vio junto a Shikamaru – les contó sin poder hacer nada para evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Y de nuevo sus amigas intercambiaron una sorprendida mirada…

-¿Estuviste con Shikamaru?- preguntó Tenten incrédula. Y asintiendo, la rubia fue a sentarse en el sillón entre ellas, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Sí… y discutimos – dijo sin entrar en detalles. Sin embargo, sus amigas querían saber más así que de inmediato dejaron el tema de la declaración de lado.

-Exactamente, ¿que pasó?- preguntó la pelinegra, entre ansiosa e inquieta, y la ojiverde suspiró abatida al tiempo que recargaba completamente la espalda en el respaldo del sillón y fijaba su mirada en la lámpara del techo.

-Le dije que estaba enfadada con él porque había cambiado, lo empujé y lo dejé hablando solo – les dijo a grandes rasgos, considerando que aquello era lo más importante, y sin atreverse a ver el rostro de sus amigas cuyas expresiones no podían ser más diferentes.

-Bueno… pudo ser peor – consideró Tenten, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa burlona y un par de comentarios irónicos en la mente, con los cuales aportar.

-¿En serio?- preguntó también con ironía la de coletas, y ante la mirada reprobatoria de Hinata, la de chonguitos optó por mantenerse en silencio, dejando que fuera la ojiperla quien se encargase.

-Deberías de ver el lado bueno de esto- comentó tranquilamente la pelinegra, estrechando suavemente una de las manos de su amiga en un intento de reconfortarla. – Shikamaru está intentando arreglar las cosas, y si él está poniendo de su parte, tú también deberías hacerlo – le recomendó ella, conciente de lo mucho que la presencia del chico le había hecho falta durante los últimos meses… así que, en cuando vio la mueca de desagrado que hacía su amiga, la muchacha decidió apelar al espíritu festivo que reinaba durante aquella temporada. - Mañana es noche buena y pasado mañana navidad, ¡no hay momento mejor que este para limar asperezas y lo puedas perdonar!

-Que suerte para ti ¿no crees?- acotó Tenten sin poder contener un instante más la gracia que aquello le causaba, y aunque la de coletas la miró falsamente molesta, al cabo de unos segundos acabo suspirando resignada.

-¡Está bien, ustedes dos ganan! Mañana mismo terminaré de arreglar las cosas con Shikamaru – les prometió a ambas, que durante un par de segundos se sintieron muy complacidas… hasta que la rubia hablo de nuevo. – Pero ahora, ayúdenme a resolver esto – les pidió finalmente, tomando entre sus manos la declaración y mirándolas nuevamente con preocupación.

-Pues no es difícil- acotó la de chonguitos, compartiéndoles la voz de la experiencia.

-Sólo tienes que decirle lo que sientes y que te gustaría intentarlo – le apoyó Hinata.

-A menos que estés pensando en rechazarlo – dijo Tenten a modo de broma… y sin embargo, al ver en el rostro de su amiga una mueca de ligera incomodidad, abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran y casi gritó. - ¡Por favor dime que no lo estás pensando en serio! – pidió impactada, casi horrorizada. Y la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros se puso inmediatamente de pie.

-No se… no me siento lista para empezar una relación – se justificó ella, nerviosa. No obstante, la castaña también se puso de pie, escandalizada.

-¡Pero si Itachi es todo un bombón y un caballero! ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera en rechazarlo? – exigió saber mientras gesticulaba exageradamente.

-Si ella no se siente todavía lista no puedes obligarla – intervino la pelinegra, sin embargo esta vez Tenten no cedió.

-¡No la defiendas Hinata, que lo que ella está haciendo es muy diferente a lo que tú decidiste hacer con Naruto durante años! - le reprochó dirigiéndole una intensa y molesta mirada que indignó a la ojiperla… que aunque quiso replicar, no pudo gracias a la rubia que indignada también, volteó a ver a la castaña mirándola mal también.

-¿Lo que yo estoy haciendo? ¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo?- replicó molesta, y la otra, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus caderas y sin endulzar el tono le habló directa.

-¡Te estas dejando invadir por tus miedos Temari, eso es lo que estas haciendo!, ¡tú sola te estás cerrando todo un mundo de posibilidades y eso no es ningún secreto! – le recriminó fulminándola con la mirada.

Como todo el mundo, ella sabía y comprendía que existían miedos y traumas que muchas de las veces frenaban no solo a una persona, sino a toda la humanidad. Y aún cuando ella adorara a sus amigas, por mucho que las quisiera, aún cuando normalmente les toleraba sus miedos, la verdad era que cuando llegaban a cierto punto como en el que estaban en ese momento, su paciencia y tolerancia llegaban al cero obligándola a actuar de forma drástica, provocando que quisiera obligarlas a darse cuenta de que estaban actuando mal al dejarse manipular por el miedo…

Y tras unos segundos en silencio, la ojiverde suspiró y asintió.

-Es verdad… tienes toda la razón Tenten, durante años he alejado a muchos hombres de mi vida por miedo… incluido Shikamaru – concedió la de coletas aunque a regañadientes, consiguiendo en el acto que lo tenso del ambiente se desvaneciera y que la dura mirada de la castaña también se ablandara.

-No todos los hombres son unos idiotas amiga, hay muchos que valen la pena…– le dijo tratando ahora de reconfortarla.

-Como Itachi o Shikamaru – aportó Hinata, queriendo también ayudarla.

Y aunque la rubia quiso ahondar un poco más en el tema, al escuchar de pronto ruidos en la entrada, las tres guardaron silencio de inmediato mientras clavaban sus miradas en la puerta, en donde instantes después, enfundados con gruesos abrigos negros, aparecieron los hermanos menores de la rubia, interrumpiendo sin querer tan importante momento reflexivo…

* * *

_Waaaaa! OMG! OMG! OMG!_

_Pueden creerlo? Conseguí traer la actualización antes de año nuevo! Síi, síii, síiiiiii! Jajajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, dejando un poquito de lado mi emoción, les digo que para mi este es un momento decisivo para el fict, porque sigue aclarándose ligeramente la situación emocional por la que nuestra ojiverde favorita está pasando, pero sin entrar necesariamente en detalles… ah, y para que lo sepan, el poema que incluí al inicio NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ese me lo encontré hace un tiempo en Internet y la verdad me gustó para incluirlo en el fict, jejeje…_

_Este capitulo está dedicado por supuesto que a mi queridísima __**Natzhu**__, que fue quien sugirió los tags, y como siempre agradezco los comentarios de {__**Cristal, YyessyY, blacklady, Nonahere y Jaz **__}. _

_De todo corazón espero que hoy se lo pasen muy bien, que sus propósitos y 12 deseos se cumplan, y como no, que este año nuevo llegue cargado de prosperidad, bendiciones y buenos momentos para ustedes que me leen y para su familia. _

_Les mando un abrazo fuerte, __pásenlo bien, les quiero!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**__**.**_

**Tags:** _{__Nada se compara a ti }_

-Así que eras tú – tan sólo atinó a decir, mientras recibía el regalo. – Gracias, todos tus regalos han sido… interesantes – le dijo, mientras se ajustaba los anteojos.

-Espero que éste también le agrade, Aino san – respondió cortés la rubia, con una sonrisa discreta para no contrariar a la mujer, que sorpresivamente le sonrió casi con ternura antes de darle un repentino abrazo…

-Estoy segura que así será… eres una buena chica – le dijo, y tras darle una cálida mirada que la profesora nunca se habría esperado, la rechoncha enfermera se despidió para ir a reunirse con el grupo de compañeras enfermeras que se habían congregado ya.

Y Temari, que por un momento se quedó ahí parada, observando a la muer y después a la mayoría de los involucrados en el intercambio de regalos que ya se habían congregado en la cafetería del hospital, finalmente decidió salir del lugar lo más sigilosa que podía.

Después de todo, no tenía la intención de enfrentarse a los sentimientos de Itachi frente a todo el personal que en aquel edificio laboraba… así que, aprovechando la ausencia del pelinegro, decidió que lo más correcto y privado sería ir a buscarlo a su consultorio… o al menos eso intentaba, hasta que escucho el llamado a sus espaldas.

-¿Te marchas ya? – escuchó que le preguntaban, y ella al voltear y ver aparecer en aquel pasillo repleto de escarcha, esferas y muérdagos sobre cada uno de los arcos intermedios al recién llegado Shikamaru, por un instante se quedó sin habla, sintiéndose como si la hubiesen descubierto en medio de alguna travesurilla infantil…

-No yo… iba a pediatría – tan sólo atinó a decir y notando en el acto como el entrecejo del moreno se tensaba ligeramente mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-¿A pediatría? – repitió, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar indiferente, y la ojiverde, que comenzó a sentir la garganta seca a causa de los nervios, le respondió.

-Sí, a llevarles unos juguetes a los niños – le dijo levantando el bolso de mano en donde había guardado unas cuantas muñecas de trapo y algunos coches de plástico… y por algún motivo, al ver la expresión repentinamente aliviada del Nara, el nerviosismo de Temari se incrementó ligeramente.

Aunque, si bien no le había dicho una completa mentira, lo cierto era que estaba ocultando cierta información que convertía su respuesta en una verdad a medias… así que por increíble que pareciera, le costó trabajo mantenerse serena y no voltear hacia el lugar al que se disponía a marchar…

-Ino y Sakura ya están en la cafetería – le contó después de unos segundos en silencio, teniéndolo ya a un paso de ella, sin dejar ni un instante de mirarla a la cara, tan sólo mirándola en silencio, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas antes de hablar…- estoy segura que les encantará saludarte…

-¿Podríamos olvidarnos de ellas y hablar de nosotros?- le interrumpió entonces él, con semblante preocupado, abordando abruptamente el tema que había quedado inconcluso la tarde anterior…

Y aunque por un instante Temari pensó en pedirle que lo dejaran para un momento más adecuado, quizás durante la fiesta en casa de Naruto, la verdad era que solucionar las cosas con Shikamaru le parecía más rápido que ir a hablar con Itachi, así que suspiro.

-Fui una tonta al enojarme contigo, porque realmente no era tu culpa. En los últimos meses he estado bajo mucha presión y ese día llegué al límite de lo permitido… - comenzó a explicarle, haciendo una breve pausa, y Shikamaru, conociéndola como la conocía, se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que ella terminara de hablar.

Él sabía que aquellas pausas no eran para que él hablara, al contrario, eran unos segundos que solía tomarse para meditar y elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. Le gustaba ser clara y directa, y detestaba por sobre todas las cosas que la malinterpretaran. Así que, en cuanto estuvo lista, retomó la palabra.

-Cuando te llamé aquella noche, había algo de lo que quería hablarte, algo importante… y cuando me dijiste que estabas de fiesta, lo tomé mal porque yo estaba mal…

-Temari… -le interrumpió de pronto en un susurro, sintiendo su corazón muy acelerado, pero antes de que pudiera volver a decir algo, ella ya había puesto sus dedos sobre los masculinos labios para poder continuar.

-Yo necesitaba hablar contigo y tú no estabas disponible como antes, ¿lo entiendes?, en ese momento pensé que yo no era importante para ti, que te daba lo mismo… pensé que nuestra amistad ya no estaba dentro de tus prioridades…

-Pero eso no es cierto mujer, ¡que yo te amo y para mi nunca nada sería más importante que tú!

Y ante el casi grito de Shikamaru, que en aquel momento no se había puesto a pensar en nada más que en lo que sentía por ella, la joven de coletas permaneció instantáneamente en silencio, digiriendo palabra a palabra de lo que acababa de ser dicho, admirando anonadada el masculino rostro de quien durante años había permanecido a su lado de forma incondicional, apoyándola, escuchándola, amándola en secreto…

_Maldición_.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciega para no darse cuenta de aquello? ¿Qué acaso se estaba volviendo tonta…?

Y Shikamaru, a pesar del nudo que repentinamente se había formado en su garganta, conciente de que ya no podía dar marcha atrás, armándose nuevamente de valor y sin quitar sus oscuros ojos de los verdes de ella, respiró profundo y aún nervioso, se atrevió a acariciar el femenino rostro de la impactada Temari que no concebía decir palabra alguna, dejándole a él terminar de hablar…

-¿Qué no te das cuenta Temari…? No hay nada en este mundo que se compare a lo que siento por ti, para mi no hay nada más importante en este mundo que tú…

Y perdida en aquellos profundos e intensos ojos oscuros, sintiendo el latir de su corazón lo más acelerado que era posible, por un segundo, Sabaku no Temari perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio, incapaz de coordinar idea alguna en su mente, conciente únicamente de la cercanía de aquel hombre, que respirando el mismo aliento, poco a poco se acercó a ella, dispuesto a besar sus suaves y tersos labios con dulzura, con amor… hasta que el repentino ruido de una carpeta llena de papeles los interrumpió al caer al suelo.

Y al voltear, sintiendo esta vez que su corazón se detenía y paralizaba, Temari y Shikamaru se encontraron con el doctor Uchiha, que agachado y con la vista fija en el suelo recogía uno a uno todos los papeles que de la sorpresa se le habían caído…

_Mierda._

Con un gigantesco nudo en la garganta y un fuerte escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, Temari entendió de inmediato y casi con horror la situación en que se encontraba.

-Itachi… - alcanzó apenas a susurrar, sin saber bien que decir, y el doctor no la miró hasta que hubo levantado todo del piso.

-No era mi intención interrumpirlos – se disculpó el pelinegro, mirándola primero a ella y después a Shikamaru, que le mantuvo la mirada sin decir nada, pero pensando que ese sujeto no podía ser más inoportuno… y Temari sacudió ligeramente la cabeza mientras avanzaba hacia él.

-_No es lo que tú crees_ – quiso decirle ella pero sin conseguirlo, las palabras sencillamente se negaban a salir de su garganta…

-Venía a entregarte esto – siguió diciendo el pediatra, desviando un instante los ojos mientras sacaba de una de las bolsas de su bata una pequeña caja de envoltorio morado antes de posar de nuevo su oscura mirada sobre la chica y tenderle el regalo… - espero que te guste – le deseó…

Y aunque en ese instante, Temari tan sólo quería morirse ahí mismo, por fin fue capaz de articular palabra.

-Por favor, ¿podemos hablar? – le pidió casi con un hilo de voz, rogándole internamente a dios que el muchacho aceptara, y aunque fue obvio que él no esperaba aquello, tras mirar un segundo al Nara, el pediatra asintió.

-Sí, claro – dijo, y la ojiverde, sintiéndose momentáneamente aliviada, echó a andar hacia el consultorio del doctor, sin atreverse a mirar al sorprendido y dolido Shikamaru que cabizbajo, dio media vuelta y salió del hospital…

* * *

_Waaaaaah! No tienen idea del trabajo que me costó escribir est__e capitulo! Entre el trabajo, mis clases de ingles y la exposición que tuve que presentar –también en inglés-, la inspiración no estaba dando el ancho requerido… por eso es que me he tardado tanto -w-U_

_Pero bueno, el caso es que, ya que presenté la exposición, por fin he podido concentrarme como en debido en el fict, y aunque teóricamente éste debería haber sido el último capítulo, me pareció más conveniente dejarlo aquí… así que sí, para el próximo capitulo tendrán finalmente el desenlace del fict y después las continuaciones de todos los demás que deje parados desde el año pasado! *O* jajaja xD_

_Los tags, o en este caso, la frase del tag, que por cierto tuve que sazonar para que sonara todavía más romántica de lo que ya es, fue sugerida a mi adorada Akkiotaku girl, o cono todos la conocen ahora, __**Erotic sensei**__ a quien se le dedica éste penúltimo capitulo… y que espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado tanto como a mi! *o*_

_Agradecimientos mil a {__**YyessyY, a Nonahere, a Cristal, y a Natzhu**__} por sus reviews del capitulo pasado. Pásenla bien, les quiero, no olviden dejar review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9. Regalos de navidad**_

-Entonces… ¿de qué querías hablar?- preguntó por inercia el pelinegro, sin saber de qué otra manera romper el silencio entre ellos, y en el acto, la ojiverde se detuvo abruptamente, aún con el regalo que él le había dado entre las manos, mirándolo fijamente.

-Sobre el regalo de ayer… - comenzó a decir ella, aún meditando las palabras exactas que quería pronunciar.

Y sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir más nada, el doctor Uchiha la interrumpió al poner sobre sus sonrosados labios un par de sus dedos.

-No es necesario que digas nada – le dijo entonces él, tranquilo. – Si estás con él, está bien, y mientras tú seas feliz a su lado, yo estaré bien, ¿de acuerdo? – le aseguró él, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas esbozar aunque fuera una diminuta sonrisa para demostrarle que apoyaba su decisión… pero antes de que siquiera lo intentara, Temari, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, se apresuró a hablar.

-¡Pero yo no estoy con Shikamaru!- le dijo sin saber si había sonado desesperada o molesta, guardando silencio inmediatamente después, sintiéndose avergonzada…y entonces, estrechando suavemente la femenina mano que le había sujetado antes de volver a hablar, Itachi esbozó una diminuta pero genuina sonrisa que a penas consiguió contener.

-En ese caso, lo más conveniente sería que te dieras un tiempo…

-¿Un tiempo?- repitió ella, arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo. -¿Cómo que un tiempo?- insistió sin comprender.

¡Por Dios, tenía que ser una broma! Le había costado toda una noche en vela tomar la decisión de arriesgarse tal y como había dicho Tenten, para que ahora de repente él se negara a escuchar su respuesta…

-No quiero presionarte, además, de verdad me gustaría que hicieras esto cuando en verdad te sientas preparada – le aseguró él, todavía tranquilo, tomándola por sorpresa y dejándola sin habla ante tal justificación…

¿¡Acaso le había leído el pensamiento?

Pero no, no era que Uchiha Itachi tuviera de pronto poderes mentales. Simplemente, él la conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, sabía muy bien casi todo por lo que ella había pasado, aquello de lo que ella prefería nunca hablar y que por respeto, él tampoco hablaba… así que, tras unos silenciosos segundos, el doctor echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, antes de volver a hablar.

-Debo volver al trabajo – le dijo, consiguiendo que en el acto ella asintiera.

-Sí, claro – respondió en automático, dándole la razón y olvidándose por completo de la idea original de darle la respuesta que tenía planeada y no tan segura de cómo debían despedirse, por lo que sólo se limita a agregar. – Gracias por los regalos, todos fueron… todos me gustaron.

-Me alegra – responde él, todavía con aquella diminuta sonrisa dibujada en sus atractivas facciones.- Espero este último también te agrade, quise darte algo que fuera realmente importante para ti – le asegura él, y la ojiverde, también sonríe aunque un tanto avergonzada.

-Gracias- repite ella, perdiéndose durante unos segundos en sus ojos negros, manteniéndose de nuevo ambos en un cómodo silencio, que finalmente él se obligó a romper.

-Debo irme… si tienes alguna pregunta, no dudes en consultarlo con Sasuke, él se está encargando del papeleo – le dijo, soltándole por fin la mano, y ella, sintiéndose ligeramente confundida, arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo.

-¿Papeleo…? ¿Qué papeleo?- preguntó, y él retrocedió un par de pasos aún mirándola a la cara.

-En cuanto abras el regalo lo entenderás – dijo, y levantando apenas la mano para despedirse, se dio media vuelta y retomó sus pasos hacia la sala de pediatría, dejándola ahí, tan sólo mirándolo perderse en el siguiente pasillo, incapaz de adivinar de qué era de lo que hablaba…

Por lo menos hasta que, curiosa, abrió la alargada cajita de envoltorio morado, en cuyo interior vio un collar de plata de donde pendía un pequeño dije en forma de abanico con tres cristales purpúreos, además de una hoja de papel blanca, membreteada con el logotipo del gobierno, y que en cuanto comenzó a leer, la dejó completamente perpleja y con la boca abierta…

-Esto es… esto es… - tan sólo alcanzó a balbucear antes de levantar la mirada y dirigirla hacia el lugar en donde el pediatra se había marchado…

No podía ser cierto, ¿o si?...

Estaba sorprendida, incrédula, su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho, y la adrenalina pronto recorrió todo su ser. Quería ir detrás de él, detenerlo y exigirle que le diera una explicación, que le diera sus motivos… pero casi al instante, al volver a mirar la firma de Sasuke al final de la hoja, supo que no habría nadie mejor que el menor de los Uchiha para explicarle que diablos significaba aquella carta en donde le informaban que formaría parte del nuevo proyecto de la secretaría de salud que con el financiamiento y el apoyo gubernamental estaba por implementar en la ciudad…

Así que, sacando los juguetes que tenía para los niños de pediatría para dárselos a una de las enfermeras que por ahí pasaba, Sabaku no Temari metió el documento y el collar a su bolsa y sin mucho pensarlo salió corriendo del hospital.

-¡Taxi, taxi!- llamó la rubia apenas cruzando el umbral de la puerta principal, esperando encontrar una pronta respuesta, y sin embargo, el último de los taxis que ahí hacían base acababa de marcharse ocupado…

Ahora iba a tener que caminar por lo menos hasta la avenida principal, pensaba ansiosa mientras respiraba el helado aire frío y echaba un riguroso vistazo a la entrada del estacionamiento, en busca de algún taxista que apareciera por el lugar… y sin embargo, al mirar con detenimiento, pronto se encontró con la silueta de Shikamaru, que recargado sobre el cofre de su auto negro, fumaba dándole la espalda al lugar en que ella estaba…

Y exhalando un profundo suspiro, Temari dejó de lado por un momento todo su remolino de sentimientos encontrados y avanzó con paso tranquilo hasta él, conciente de que el muchacho merecía una respuesta y también una explicación…

-Pensé que estarías en la fiesta – comentó de pronto ella llegando a su lado, captando de inmediato la atención del moreno, que tras un segundo exhaló el humo del cigarro que había contenido.

-No me apetecía – confesó el, llevándose de nuevo el tabaco a los labios… sin embargo, Temari fue más rápida al arrebatárselo para darle ella misma una calada antes de dejarlo caer al piso y aplastarlo.

-¿Entonces estás dispuesto a dejar a alguien más sin regalo?- preguntó ella, sin embargo él no respondió, tomándose su tiempo para sacar de su abrigo la cajetilla y tomar un nuevo cigarro… cosa que ella de inmediato impidió. –Mírame – le ordenó mientras con una mano le detenía y con la otra lo tomaba por el mentón para obligarlo a hacer contacto visual…

Y aunque él, en aquel momento no se sentía de humor para mirarla a la cara y enfrentarse a la realidad, ante la intempestuosidad de ella, encontró sus oscuros ojos con los verde aguamarina de ella que tanto le fascinaban, encontrándolos más brillantes que antes y llenos absolutamente de seguridad y decisión…

-También tú eres muy importante para mi Shikamaru – le susurró tras unos segundos ella sin dudarlo, y provocándole al muchacho un estrujón en su corazón… - sin embargo, ahora mismo no se como debo responderte – le confesó, soltándole el rostro y mirándole ligeramente con vergüenza. Y él, tras desviar la mirada un segundo, volvió a mirarle preocupado.

-¿Me estas rechazando?- preguntó el, queriendo confirmar lo que intuía; después de todo, hacia apenas unos minutos ella lo había dejado ahí en mitad de aquel blanco pasillo, completa y absolutamente solo, para poderse ir a hablar con otro…y sin embargo, ella pronto negó.

-Sólo te pido que me des un poco de tiempo para ordenar mis sentimientos – le dijo, tranquila, serena…y el pelinegro, sintiendo de nuevo su corazón acelerado ante la posibilidad de que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos, sintiendo como si de pronto alguien le quitara un gigantesco peso de encima, sin pensarlo mucho la abrazó.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el cariño y todo el amor que le era posible, agradeciéndole internamente a ella por aquella oportunidad que estaba dispuesta a proporcionarle, sintiéndose entonces completamente decidido a conquistarla y ganarse su amor costara lo que costase…

Y Temari, que aunque al principio se sorprendió de tan repentina muestra de afecto por parte del muchacho, sonriendo ligeramente, cedió a quedarse unos instantes más ahí, abrazándolo a él…

Después de todo, Sasuke y las respuestas que ella necesitaba no iban a moverse de donde quiera que estuviesen, y Shikamaru también merecía aunque fuera ese pequeño regalo de su parte…

* * *

_Y aunque no lo parezca, este es verdaderamente el **fin** de este fict!_

_Y si les soy sincera –como siempre lo he sido-, les diré que este fue un verdaderamente problemático capitulo… porque esta es la cuarta versión que hice de él, o para ser más exactas, es la cuarta vez que escribía la parte con Itachi, porque la de Shikamaru fue la primera que escribí y menos trabajo me costó jajaja xD_

_Pero díganme, ¿a ustedes qué les pareció? Personalmente, me sentí muy satisfecha, tanto con el fict como con el capitulo, ya que más que un experimento –como alguien sugirió en uno de los capítulos- este fict fue más bien un reto personal que me impuse y que en verdad me gustó, porque esta vez no se trataba de imaginar una historia desde cero a mi gusto, sino que gracias a las palabras que amablemente me sugirieron, tuve que hacerlas embonar todas y al mismo tiempo crear algo siguiendo los estándares que me daban las palabras…no se si me explico jajaja xD_

_Pero en fin. Les agradezco mucho a todos los que leyeron este fict, especialmente a quienes dediqué cada uno de los capítulos, espero les haya gustado el regalo, y si todas tienen la misma sensación de Natzhu sobre que aquí quedaron cabos sueltos, pues es porque este fict va a tener otro fict de continuación! pero no me adelantaré a eso, que antes quiero terminar por lo menos dos ficts de los que tengo pendientes… así que sin más que agregar, cuídense mucho, dejen un último review y no olviden que los quiero! _

_Un beso de mi parte n_n_


End file.
